


All That Matters

by thethreebroomstix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortality Talk, Light Angst, M/M, magnus and alec love each other like the maximum amount you can love someone, this fic was written past midnight it may be rambly garbage but lets see!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethreebroomstix/pseuds/thethreebroomstix
Summary: “You’re the love of my life.” Magnus breathes out into the dark and quiet.





	All That Matters

“You’re the love of my life.” Magnus breathes out into the dark and quiet. It’s late, one of those strange hours of the night that always seem liminal and vaguely unreal, where anything he says can hover there in the fabric of time and space leaving no impact. Magnus is laying in bed, his head buried in the space between Alec’s shoulder and neck, arms wrapped around the other man’s waist and legs tangled together. Magnus thinks they can’t be physically closer if they tried, yet sometimes it’s still too far and he has to tighten his arms around Alec to confirm that he’s there that he isn’t leaving. 

From this angle it isn’t hard for Magnus to feel Alexander’s heart rate pick up from it’s slow and steady beating to a more rapid crescendo following Magnus’s words. Alec’s hands still from where they’ve been tracing patterns into the fabric of Magnus’s shirt, instead choosing to tighten around his torso pulling him somehow closer. Magnus feels the sharp inhale of Alec’s breath before he speaks. 

“You don’t have to say that.” Alec says, voice raspy and heavy with emotion. “If you don’t want to. Not for my sake. I know there’s been others you’ve loved I don’t need you to love me the most, you love me now and that’s enough.” Magnus moves his hand to the nape of Alec’s neck and threads his fingers into his hair, searching for the words to make Alec believe him because Magnus thinks he means what he said more than he’s ever meant something before. 

“It’s true.” Magnus says, pulling back slightly to look Alec in the eyes. “I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone, I’ve never loved someone like I love you Alexander.” Alec lets out a shaky breath and meets Magnus’s eyes again. “I’m not just saying it for your sake Alec. You’re it for me.” And then he echoes Alec’s own words from mere days ago. “I don’t think I can live without you.” Alec is silent for a moment and if it wasn’t for his hands lightly caressing his back Magnus would’ve thought he’d gone too far, that it’s all too much for Alec. But this is Alec. Alec who’s never once taken the easy way out, who’s stubbornly loyal, and puts everyone he loves before himself. 

“You might have to.” Alec’s voice sounds choked and Magnus can feel a small patch of wetness on his shoulder where Alec has pressed his head. “I won’t always be here but you have to keep going Magnus. You can’t let me stop you from that.” Magnus feels tears pricking at his eyes, he knew they would have this talk at some point, the one where they acknowledged the heavy inevitable truth that Magnus was immortal and Alec’s life was fated to be fleeting in comparison. 

“I don’t take it back.” Magnus says, blinking rapidly to try and prevent further tears. 

“Any of it. I love you Alexander, more than I ever thought possible. That’s not going to change no matter what else does.” Alec grips Magnus’s T-shirt like a lifeline as he presses their foreheads together again. He kisses him deeply trying to convey the depth of his emotions through the action. Alec pulls back after a moment and cups Magnus’s face.  
“I love you too. And we’re here now. That’s all that matters tonight and tomorrow and the next day.” Alec punctuates his sentence by pressing a kiss to Magnus’s temple, leaving his forehead pressed to the top of Magnus’s head. 

“Yes.” Magnus breathed. “That’s all that matters for now.” Time may have been fighting against them but Magnus decided that the future was something that could be contested further down the road. Because right now, in the early hours of the morning Alexander Lightwood was holding him tightly, lips pressed gently to Magnus’s head, and hands tracing patterns into his back. Right now Magnus loved Alec totally, surely, and completely and Alec loved him the same. Right now that was enough.


End file.
